


Man Of My Word

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, Episode related: S2p2, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what would've happened at the fountain if Blair had died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man Of My Word

**Author's Note:**

> This is a death story, but I don't see it as sad or negative in any way. I've always thought that if one died, the other would follow quickly, so if you can't handle that, you may want to go elsewhere.

## Man Of My Word

by Texas Ranger

* * *

"He's gone, Jim. Let him go." 

Simon's soft words broke through the horrified daze clouding Jim's mind, and the Sentinel shook off the strong hands holding him and dropped to his knees beside Blair's cold, motionless body. Ignoring the sobs of his colleagues, he gathered Blair into his arms and rocked him. 

//I'm a man of my word, I mean what I say My pledge is my bond, that's just my way When you've made a promise  
To someone who's gone  
Well, that's when forever  
Seems a little too long// 

Jim held Blair close and stroked his hair, unmindful of the water streaming from his dead lover's curls to soak his own clothes. He was beyond feeling the chill wind as it whipped around him, carrying the shocked murmurs of the small crowd of people to his sensitive ears. Jim was incapable of noticing anything but the deafening silence that Blair's heartbeat had once filled. 

//I'm a man of my word, I made you a vow I swore that I'd love you, I can't change that now They tell me I'm free  
To find someone new  
But I just don't have the heart  
Cause I gave mine to you// 

Jim felt gentle hands on his shoulders and a familiar voice pled with him to give Blair to the paramedics, but the intrusion was easily ignored. "It's okay, Chief," he whispered into Blair's ear. "I won't let them take you. No one will ever take you away from me again. I love you, Blair. I love you." 

//When I said my love would last for all time And no one could take your place,  
Well if that promise was the last sound you heard Well you know I kept it  
I'm a man of my word// 

Carefully, with love, Jim picked Blair up and started toward the small chapel standing under the bare elms. Someone-Brown, maybe-reached out to stop him. Dimly, Jim was aware of Simon pulling Brown away. The Sentinel looked into Simon's eyes, full of grief and understanding. Jim nodded his thanks to his old friend and continued on. 

//I'm a man of my word, and it's cost me so dear Those words are a prison without you here And I'll go to my grave  
With this torch held high  
But just once I wish  
I'd told you a lie// 

Jim entered the chapel where he and Blair had exchanged vows quietly and privately, with only each other and the Spirit to witness, and knelt at the altar with Blair across his lap. Jim reached into Blair's shirt and brought out the small gold wedding ring the anthropologist wore around his neck on a chain. He took Blair's hand and slipped it on his finger as he had a year ago. Blair's blue eyes had shone with love and pride as he looked up at his new husband, and Jim had thought he could see forever in that gaze. "I'll always love you, Blair Sandburg," Jim had sworn solemnly. "There will never be anyone else." 

//When I said my love would last for all time And no one could take your place  
Well if that promise was the last sound you heard Well you know I kept it  
I'm a man of my word// 

Jim took the matching ring from around his own neck and slid it on his finger, remembering how badly Blair's hands had been shaking when he put it on and whispered in turn,"I'll always love you, Jim Ellison. There will never be anyone else." Then, he had taken Jim in his arms and sealed their eternal promise with a kiss. 

Now, Jim eased them both to the floor and buried his face in his husband's wet hair. He turned up his sense of smell as far as it would go and let Blair's unique and compelling scent soothe him into the zone out, far away from the other senses connecting him to the world. Jim smiled softly as his heart slowed. Blair was standing by the altar, arms outstretched in warm welcome. When the Sentinel's heart finally stopped, he ran into his mate's embrace, trusting Blair to Guide him one last time. Hand in hand, Sentinel and Guide walked Home. 

//Yes, I'll always love you  
I'm a man of my word// 

* * *

End Man Of My Word. 

 


End file.
